1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of clipboards and more particularly relates to an illuminated clipboard which has a source of light under its top surface to shine through paper or other objects placed thereon so that indicia such as writing on such paper is visible to the user of the clipboard when such clipboard is used in low ambiant light situations or in total darkness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of illuminating clipboards is known in the prior art. Applicant's prior invention in the field, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,310 disclosed a clipboard with a luminescent sheet disposed under the usable writing area of the clipboard. Other patents in the field also disclose writing surfaces with illumination means.